


[Podfic of] Closer to Fine

by The Audio Awakens (bettertoflee)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pregnancy, Roommates, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettertoflee/pseuds/The%20Audio%20Awakens
Summary: Length: [00:39:58]Rey’s hands slide down to her stomach—still flat; at least, still flat to a perfect stranger who doesn’t know what she looks like when she isn’t nine weeks pregnant. She gives her tummy a meaningful pat with both hands, and looks her new roommate in the eye, hoping he gets her meaning without her having to spell it out for him.(Or: When Rey Johnson goes looking for a new roommate, the last thing she expects to find is Ben Solo.)





	1. 9 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Closer to Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264423) by [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2). 



  
[**Listen on Anchor**](https://anchor.fm/theauidoawakens/episodes/Closer-to-Fine--by-Jeeno2--Chapter-1-Prologue--9-Weeks-e40o9o)

[  
](https://open.spotify.com/episode/0JMqLMfkS5y38g7ZMfDfeY?si=dfMeL_2uSBOZ0pf2QX_z2Q)[ **Listen on Spotify** ](https://open.spotify.com/episode/0JMqLMfkS5y38g7ZMfDfeY?si=dfMeL_2uSBOZ0pf2QX_z2Q)

**Text:** [Closer to Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264423/chapters/40600181)

**Author:** [Jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2)

**Reader:** [bettertoflee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettertoflee/profile)

**Length:** [00:20:06]


	2. 12 Weeks

  
[**Listen on Anchor**](https://anchor.fm/theauidoawakens/episodes/Closer-to-Fine--by-Jeeno2--Chapter-2---12-Weeks-e40pd3)

  
[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/6GNcjei7ecMYiPSXgsmHLt)

**Text:** [Closer to Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264423/chapters/40600181)

**Author:** [Jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2)

**Reader:** [bettertoflee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettertoflee/profile)

**Length:** [00:19:52]


	3. 16 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Length: [00:27:25]
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Rey’s hands slide down to her stomach—still flat; at least, still flat to a perfect stranger who doesn’t know what she looks like when she isn’t nine weeks pregnant. She gives her tummy a meaningful pat with both hands, and looks her new roommate in the eye, hoping he gets her meaning without her having to spell it out for him._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _(Or: When Rey Johnson goes looking for a new roommate, the last thing she expects to find is Ben Solo.)_

  
[**Listen on Anchor**](https://anchor.fm/dashboard/episode/e4m8ld)

  
[Listen on Spotify](https://t.co/VbXrlubMXO?amp=1)

 **Text:** [Closer to Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264423/chapters/40600181)

 **Author:** [Jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2)

 **Reader:** [bettertoflee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettertoflee/profile)

 **Length:** [00:27:25]


	4. 21 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Length: [00:18:44]
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Rey’s hands slide down to her stomach—still flat; at least, still flat to a perfect stranger who doesn’t know what she looks like when she isn’t nine weeks pregnant. She gives her tummy a meaningful pat with both hands, and looks her new roommate in the eye, hoping he gets her meaning without her having to spell it out for him._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _(Or: When Rey Johnson goes looking for a new roommate, the last thing she expects to find is Ben Solo.)_

  
[**Listen on Anchor**](https://anchor.fm/dashboard/episode/e4m8n7)

[  
](https://open.spotify.com/episode/0JMqLMfkS5y38g7ZMfDfeY?si=dfMeL_2uSBOZ0pf2QX_z2Q)[ **Listen on Spotify** ](https://open.spotify.com/show/4uHTvvVNZWhe8PpJsVVAu9)

**Text:** [Closer to Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264423/chapters/40600181)

 **Author:** [Jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2)

 **Reader:** [bettertoflee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettertoflee/profile)

 **Length:** [00:18:44]


End file.
